harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Albus Dumbledore
Albus Dumbledore Geschlecht männlich Haarfarbe silber, Früher: kastanienbraun Augenfarbe leuchtend blau Pol. Engagement Orden des Phönix Begleitendes Tier Fawkes Erster Auftritt Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen Schauspieler / Synchronisation Richard Harris [HP1] [HP2] Michael Gambon [HP3] [HP4] [HP5] [HP6] Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (* 1881; † 1997)Lebensdaten: Die angegebenen Lebensdaten entsprechen denen, die Joanne K. Rowling bei der Würdigung von Albus Dumbledore als Zauberer des Monats im September 2007 auf ihrer Website angegeben hat: Dumbledores Geburtsjahr ist danach 1881, sein Todesjahr(irrtümlich auf 1996 datiert) muss entsprechend ihren anderen aktuellen Datumsangaben 1997 sein. Diese Daten widersprechen einer früheren Interviewaussage, in der die Autorin angegeben hatte, Dumbledore sei bei Harrys Schulbeginn etwa 150 Jahre alt. (JKR-Int am 16.10.2000) ist Harrys Schulleiter in Hogwarts und wird für ihn zu einem väterlichen Freund. In der magischen Gesellschaft gilt er als der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Einige Informationen über ihn erhält Harry bereits auf seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts von einer Sammelkarte berühmter Zauberer und Hexen, die in einer Schokofrosch-Packung enthalten ist. Dumbledore ist in Harrys erstem Schuljahr schon über 100 Jahre alt. Seine dichten Haare und sein Bart reichen Dumbledore bis zur Hüfte. Inzwischen glänzen sie silberweiß, noch vor 50 Jahren waren sie kastanienbraun. Seine lange Nase hat einige Krümmungen in verschiedene Richtungen, als sei sie mehrfach gebrochen und schief zusammengewachsen. Seine blauen Augen schauen meist gütig über die kleine Halbmondbrille, die er zum Lesen hat. Dumbledores schlanke hochaufgerichtete Gestalt in langen Zaubererroben und einem bodenlangen Mantel sieht eindrucksvoll aus. Wenn Dumbledore ausnahmsweise wütend wird und entsprechend auftritt, strahlt er enorme Kraft und Macht aus. Normalerweise wirkt er aber eher freundlich, humorvoll und ein bisschen verrückt. Er hat seinen heimlichen Spaß an den Streichen und Respektlosigkeiten seiner Schüler und isst gerne Süßigkeiten, die er auch Kollegen und Schülern jederzeit anbietet. Deswegen sind die Passwörter des Wasserspeiers, der den Zugang zu seinen Büro bewacht, immer die Namen irgendwelcher Süßigkeiten. Dumbledore weiß eine Menge, teils aufgrund seiner langen Lebenserfahrung, teils aufgrund seiner Forschungen; *z.B. hat er die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut entdeckt und beschrieben (HP I/6)Übersetzungskritik: In der ursprünglichen deutschen Übersetzung des 1. Bandes war im Informationstext der Schokofroschkarte über Dumbledore noch davon die Rede, er habe die "sechs Anwendungen von Drachenmilch" entdeckt und beschrieben. Im englischen Originaltext steht schon immer, dass es sich dabei um die "zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut" gehandelt hat und die fehlerhafte deutsche Wiedergabe ist auch sehr bald korrigiert worden. *Außerdem hat er mit Nicolas Flamel, dem einzigen Hersteller eines Steins der Weisen in der Alchemie zusammengearbeitet. *Als langjähriger Großmeister im Zaubergamot, dem obersten Gericht der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft und Vorstand der internationalen Zauberervereinigung kennt er die Vorgänge und gesetzlichen Bestimmungen der magischen Welt. *Des weiteren hat er den Orden des Merlins 1.Klasse inne. *Vieles erfährt Dumbledore zusätzlich, weil er sich auch mit der Welt außerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft beschäftigt und z. B. Muggelzeitungen liest, für die Magier sich üblicherweise kein bisschen interessieren. *Seine Erfahrungen speichert er in einem Denkarium, mit Hilfe dessen er Harry gelegentlich an früheren Erlebnissen teilnehmen lassen kann. Zu dem mächtigen magischen Vogel Phönix, der immer wieder neu entsteht, wenn er im Feuer vernichtet wird, hat Dumbledore eine starke Beziehung. So ist der Phönix Fawkes Dumbledores Begleiter, der ihn mit all seinen Kräften unterstützt, und Dumbledores Patronus hat die Gestalt eines Phönix. Dumbledore in Hogwarts Dumbledore soll als Hogwarts-Schüler selbst im Haus Gryffindor gewesen sein. Schon damals wurde sein überragendes magisches Talent sichtbar. Spätestens seit Ende der 1930er Jahre unterrichtete Dumbledore in Hogwarts das Fach Verwandlung. Zum Schulleiter wurde er wahrscheinlich um 1958/60 und wollte diese Aufgabe immer beibehalten, obwohl ihm mehrfach die Position des Zaubereiministers angeboten wurde. Während seiner Zeit als Schulleiter redet Dumbledore mit der Schülerschaft offen über gesellschaftliche Konflikte wie die Rückkehr Voldemorts und propagiert innerhalb der Schule Toleranz. Er fördert internationale Freundschaft und tritt dafür ein, andere magische und nicht-magische Wesen zu respektieren. Dumbledores Art, die Schule zu leiten ist nicht unumstritten. Rassistisch denkende magische Menschen stören sich an seiner Muggelfreundlichkeit und seiner Ablehnung schwarz-magischer Lehrinhalte. In zunehmendem Maß gerät auch seine Einstellungspolitik in die öffentliche Kritik: Er distanziert sich nicht von Halbmenschen wie Halbriesen oder Zentauren. Er schließt einen Werwolf wie Remus Lupin weder als Schüler noch als Lehrer aus. Einigen Leuten gewährt er Schutz in Hogwarts, so Sibyll Trelawney, die er selbst für eine schlechte Lehrerin hält, aber trotzdem innerhalb des sicheren Schulgebäudes von Hogwarts wohnen lässt. Er vertraut auch Severus Snape trotz dessen Vergangenheit als Todesser. Dumbledores Gegner versuchen mehrfach vergeblich, den eigenwilligen Schulleiter loszuwerden. Auf die Angriffe, die seine gesellschaftliche Autorität untergraben sollen, reagiert Dumbledore gelassen: Ihm sei lediglich wichtig, in der Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe zu bleiben und vor allem auch weiterhin Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu sein. Im Juni 1997 wird Dumbledore von Severus Snape getötet. Nach seinem Tod wird er als erster ehemaliger Schulleiter auf dem Schulgelände am Ufer des Großen Sees bestattet. Ein magisches Feuer, weiße helle Flammen und weißer Rauch schließen Albus Dumbledores Leichnam in einem weißen Grabmal aus Marmor ein. Die Weiterführung der Schule steht nach seinem Tod unter einem neuen bedrohlichen Vorzeichen: Im Schuljahr 1997/98 übernimmt Dumbledores Mörder Severus Snape die Schulleitung. Dumbledores Kampf gegen Schwarze Magie Dumbledore kämpft nicht nur als Schulleiter gegen schwarz-magische Lehrinhalte, sondern setzt sich auch persönlich gegen Schwarze Magier ein: #Den vor allem in Festlandeuropa wütenden mächtigen schwarzen Magier Grindelwald hat er 1945 in einem berühmten Duell besiegt. #Der schreckliche schwarze Magier Voldemort sieht Dumbledore als einzigen Zauberer an, den er je gefürchtet hat. Dumbledore war es, der dem damals 11jährigen Tom Riddle, der sich später Lord Voldemort nannte, persönlich die Nachricht überbrachte, er sei ein Zauberer und werde in die Zauberschule Hogwarts aufgenommen. Schon damals fiel Dumbledore Riddles gefährliches Interesse auf, seine Zauberkräfte zur Beherrschung anderer einzusetzen. Während seiner ganzen Schulzeit und danach hat Dumbledore Tom Riddle alias Voldemort scharf beobachtet und einiges herausgefunden, was diesem selbst nicht klar ist. Während Voldemorts erster Schreckensherrschaft hat Dumbledore den Widerstand gegen ihn organisiert und Hogwarts als sicheren Ort bewahrt. Die von ihm initiierte Widerstandsbewegung, den sogenannten Orden des Phönix hat Dumbledore sofort wieder wachgerufen, als Voldemort im Juni 1995 zurückgekehrt ist. Er hofft seit Jahren, den schwarzen Magier Voldemort mit Harrys Hilfe besiegen zu können. Dumbledore und Harry Dumbledore weiß aufgrund einer Prophezeiung, dass es in Harrys Macht liegt, Voldemort zu besiegen. Deshalb hat er bereits Pläne für Harrys künftiges Schicksal, ehe Harry ihn selbst kennenlernt. Vergeblich versucht Albus Dumbledore vor dem Tod von Harrys Eltern, sie und ihren Sohn durch den Fidelius-Zauber vor einem Angriff Voldemorts zu schützen. Als Voldemort Lily und James Potter trotzdem ermorden kann, bestimmt Dumbledore, dass Harry bei der Familie von Lilys Schwester aufwächst. Bei Lilys Blutsverwandten kann Dumbledore den magischen Schutz irgendwie erweitern, mit dem Lily ihren Sohn durch das Opfer ihres eigenen Lebens umgeben hat. Bis zu Harrys elftem Geburtstag hält Dumbledore sich unbemerkt über die unverdächtige Dursley-Nachbarin Arabella Figg auf dem Laufenden. Dann sorgt Dumbledore dafür, dass Harry wieder in die magische Welt zurückkehren kann. Weiterhin bemüht er sich, Harrys Schutz innerhalb und außerhalb der Schule aufrecht zu erhalten. Weil er weiß, dass auf den jugendlichen Harry die fatale Alternative zukommt, von Voldemort verfolgt und getötet zu werden oder aber selbst Voldemort zu töten sogar wenn es sein eigenes Leben kosten sollte, erklärt Dumbledore seinem Schützling nur zögerlich, was auf ihn zukommen wird. Im Schuljahr vor seinem Tod führt Dumbledore Harry in seine schwere Aufgabe ein, lässt ihn erleben, was Voldemort antreibt und kann schließlich mit ihm zusammen herausfinden, was Harry tun muss, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Während des Kampfes, der mit seiner eigenen Ermordung endet, sichert Dumbledore magisch ab, dass Harry nicht gefährdet ist und nicht aktiv eingreifen kann. Als das weiße Grabmal um Dumbledores Körper entsteht, hat Harry kurz den Eindruck einen Phönix davonfliegen zu sehen. Dumbledores Geheimnisse (Spoilerinformationen) Albus Dumbledore hat schon als Kind gelernt, über seine Familie und deren Lebensumstände zu schweigen. Nach seinem Tod kommen einige Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit ans Tageslicht, die zu Skandalen aufgebauscht werden: *Als Albus etwa zehn Jahre alt war, wurde sein Vater Percival Dumbledore wegen eines Angriffs auf drei Muggelkinder aus der Nachbarschaft zu einer Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt, die er nicht überlebte. Albus alleinerziehende Mutter Kendra Dumbledore führte mit ihren drei Kindern ein äußerst zurückgezogenes Leben. Die Existenz der jüngsten Tochter der Dumbledores wurde von der Familie nach außen hin geheimgehalten. Kendra Dumbledore wurde unter etwas ungeklärten Umständen getötet, als Albus gerade seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hatte. Damals musste Albus als ältester und volljähriger Sohn die Sorge für seine jüngeren Geschwister, den 2-3 Jahre jüngeren Bruder Aberforth und die auf ständige Betreuung angewiesene Schwester Ariana übernehmen. Einige Zeit danach kam Ariana ebenfalls zu Tode. Was hinter ihrer Krankheit und ihrem Tod stand und warum die beiden Eltern ein so tragisches Schicksal hatten, drang nie an die magische Öffentlichkeit. Aberforth berichtet in HP VII/28 was damals wirklich geschah. Dabei wird auch deutlich, dass Aberforths Vorwurf, Albus sei schuld an Arianas Tod, immer zwischen den Brüdern stand und dass Albus sich sein Leben lang mit diesem Selbstvorwurf belastete. *Dumbledore verriet nie, dass er sich während einer zweimonatigen intensiven Jugendfreundschaft'Dumbledore und Grindelwald': Die Autorin hat in Interviews während ihrer USA/Kanada-Reise im Oktober 2007 erklärt, was hinter der sehr intensiven Jugendfreundschaft von Albus Dumbledore und Gellert Grindelwald stand: Albus Dumbledore war schwul und die damalige Beziehung zu Gellert Grindelwald war eine heftige Liebesbeziehung (Originalzitat: New York am 19.10.07. Dies macht Dumbledores verklärte Wahrnehmung ihrer gemeinsamen Ideen, wie auch seine abschliessende einschneidende Ernüchterung nachvollziehbar. mit Gellert Grindelwald für die Machtverlockungen der Heiligtümer des Todes begeisterte. Aber während Grindelwald dadurch seine eigene Unbesiegbarkeit erreichen wollte, verstand Albus Dumbledore die eigene Macht als Mittel, um eine Gesellschaft zum Wohl aller zu schaffen. Dumbledore erkannte erst bei Arianas Tod dass ihre vermeintlich gemeinsamen Ideen vom Größeren Wohl völlig unterschiedlich waren und wie sehr er sich in Grindelwald getäuscht hatte. Deshalb misstraute er von da an seinem Umgang mit Machtpositionen. * Aufgrund seiner eigenen Erfahrungen machte Dumbledore die Heiligtümer des Todes zu einem erst allmählich zu erschließenden Geheimnis für Harry. Zwar wollte er, dass Harry im finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort den Stein der Auferstehung nutzen konnte, um die Menschen zurückzuholen, die er verloren hatte. Andererseits wollte Dumbledore vermeiden, dass Harry ebenso wie er selbst sich von den machtverheißenden Verlockungen der Heiligtümer hinreißen lassen würde. * Albus Dumbledore hielt bewusst geheim, dass er seit 1945 den Elderstab besaß, der schon so oft blutig seinen Besitzer gewechselt hatte. Als er sich mit seinen frühren Freund Grindelwald damals duellierte, hatte der sich inzwischen des immer siegreichen Zauberstabs bemächtigt (mit welcher List Dumbledore den unbesiegbaren Zauberstab beim Duell austricksen konnte, ist nicht bekannt). Der Sieg über Grindelwald machte Albus Dumbledore selbst zum neuen Besitzer des mächtigen Elderstabs. * Dumbledore hielt auf Wunsch von Severus Snape geheim, was diesen dazu brachte, sich verlässlich für den Widerstand gegen Voldemort und für Harrys Überleben einzusetzen.(HP VII/33) Namen Joanne K. Rowling fand den Namen "Dumbledore", also einen alten englischen Begriff für "Hummel" passend für diesen Charakter, weil Albus Dumbledore als Musikliebhaber und jovialer Mensch sicher gerne ein Liedchen vor sich hinsummt. Dass sich hinter der Namensgebung auch Bedeutungen verbergen, mit denen die Autorin spielt wenn Madame Maxime ihn durch ihren Akzent verdreht. s. Harry-Potter-Kiste/Dumbledore Dumbledores Vornamen sind ebenfalls bedeutungsvoll: * Albus (lat.) heißt weiß und auch weise, benennt ihn somit als den "weißen" Zauberer im Gegensatz zu den schwarzen Magiern. Und dass Dumbledore sehr weise ist, wird in den Büchern trotz seiner gelegentlichen Fehlentscheidungen nie in Frage gestellt. vgl. Interview mit J.K. R. am 26 06. 03. * Im englischen Buch wird >>Albus<< immer so geschrieben: >>Albvs<< * Percival: Eine Fan-Spekulation nimmt an, sein Name "Percival" könnte wie bei dem legendären Namensvetter Parzival auf eine gewesene oder noch erfolgende Umkehr von Dumbledores Bestrebungen hindeuten. Der Name kann aber auch mit dem engl. to perceive (dt.: '' wahrnehmen, durchschauen'') in Verbindung gebracht werden. * Brian - eine Anspielung auf Monty Pythons Filmkomödie Das Leben des Brian, die respektlos den "Messias" entheiligt? Spekulationen * Womit bringt Dumbledore Harrys Tante Petunia dazu, ihren ungeliebten Neffen in ihre Familie aufzunehmen? * Weshalb vertraut Dumbledore dem ehemaligen Todesser Snape? Hat er sich in Snape getäuscht oder entsprach Snapes Todesfluch gegen Dumbledore einer früheren Absprache zwischen den beiden? * Dumbledore hörte von Harry, Voldemort habe sich sein Blut geholt und sich vergewissert, dass er ihn jetzt gefahrlos angreifen könne. Daraufhin stellte Dumbledore eilends fest, an welcher Stelle von Harrys Arm der Entnahmeschnitt war und lächelte dann triumphierend. Worüber triumphierte er wohl? Alle Auflösungen s. Spekulationen und ihre Auflösung (Spoilerinformationen) Einige der beiläufigen Hinweise über Dumbledore könnten noch bedeutungsvoll werden z.B. * Er kann sich ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar machen s. Unsichtbarkeit * Er hat eine Narbe über seinem linken Knie, die ein perfekter Plan der Londoner U-Bahn ist. (Vielleicht bezeichnet London Underground hier auch das Höhlensystem im Untergrund von London, zu dem die Schatzkammern der Gringotts-Bank gehören?). (diese Spekulation ist bis jetzt nicht beantwortet) * Albus Dumbledore hat eine Taschenuhr auf deren Zifferblatt keine Zahlen, sondern rotierende Planeten sind und auf der zwölf Zeiger irgend etwas anzeigen. (Auflösung s. Magische Uhren) Siehe auch * J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen (Spoilerinformationen) * Was Dumbledore über Harry wusste oder ahnte (Spoilerinformationen) * Liste der bekannten Dumbledores * Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore Anmerkungen Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus